<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloom by Pixelcat (Pixelsandwires)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283309">Bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelsandwires/pseuds/Pixelcat'>Pixelcat (Pixelsandwires)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nier automata - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Short Drabble, cute shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelsandwires/pseuds/Pixelcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short character Drabble I did like a million years ago after the game came out. </p><p>6O is a pining lesbian. Flowers are involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2b6o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>in her scant few hours away from her desk, 6O would sneak away into the corridor, press herself against the window and stare at earth. She watched the rotations, counted the clouds swaying in the atmosphere, and daydreamed of warm sunshine and beautiful trees and flowerbeds. An operator's job was to assist the ground units by providing briefings, coordinates and information that would aid in completing missions. An operator’s place was at the bunker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>still maybe someday after this is all over. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pat on the shoulder pulls her forcefully from her thoughts, and she whips around so fast that her braids smack Operator 21O in the face as she takes a step step</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“2B’s in maintenance, the commander would like to brief you on her next assignment so that you can properly support her” her fellow operator frowned. “I just got back from a briefing about 9S…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever 21O came out of a briefing about 9S she generally looked tired, and 6O could only assume being a scanner units operator was rough work. She knew little about 9S besides how often 21O scolded him over the speaker from the other platform, and the times he’d been paired with 2B. Her and 21O often joked that they were babysitting them, because of how reckless they both were in combat. It made her thankful that she had 2B assigned to her, and not him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite 2B being clumsy and a little intimidating she was actually quite soft, she just took her job very seriously and tried extremely hard to put on the mask of a strict, disciplined unit. But 6O was secretly aware that 2B enjoyed fishing, especially when she thinks no one is checking in on her. All these little things about her 6O found incredibly endearing. Her charms didn’t go unnoticed by other units either, but 2B didn’t ever seem to pay attention to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6O went to her briefing, 2B and 9S would be heading to the surface together on a recon job. Which was no surprise to the operator, 2B and 9S made a good team and were often paired together. She would be lying if she didn’t say that sometimes it made her feel a bit like she was third wheeling. She knew the thought was silly. 2B was all work anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat in her chair sighing as the commander carefully gave the B-unit orders. Her eyes wander to 2B as she swayed over to the elevator with her small scanner partner close on her heels. She’s surprised, or rather delighted when 2B rounds the corner and descends the steps to her operator platform. 2B perched herself on the edge of 6O’s desk leaning against one side, while 9S waited by the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Keep up the good work Okay?” She said her voice quiet almost a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes 6O by surprise and if her veil wasn’t  cover her face she’s sure 2B would notice the blush. “Of course! I am your operator after all!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her B-unit nods at her, a small faint smile appearing on her face, and she lifts a hand to give a parting wave as she collects 9S and heads off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As 6O sits back down at her desk her hand touches something soft, something velvety. Under the palm of her hand still intact is a delicate white flower. She knows she’s not supposed to be emotional but her face betrays her, there is a warm and gentle smile across her face. One that says </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, thank you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and perhaps she would be brave enough to say it outloud one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe being an operator isn't so bad</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>